1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure including a first connector which is held by a connector holding member and a second connector which is fitted to the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a connector connecting structure of this kind, there is known a technique as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-21992. This prior art has a structure as shown in FIGS. 1 to 5. A connecting mechanism of this conventional connector will be explained with using FIGS. 1 to 5 below.
This connector connecting mechanism comprises a holder 2 (corresponding to a connector holding member) mounted into a mounting hole 1A formed in a subject member 1 such as a stay member of an automobile as shown in FIG. 1, a first connector 3 which is slidably fitted in the holder 2, a second connector 5 connected to an electronic unit 4 and fitted to the first connector 3. A swinging lever 6 for driving the second connector 5 into a direction to connect with the first connector 3 is turnably supported around a pivot 6A by the first connector 3.
The holder 2 is formed into a substantially prism shape, and includes a pair of upper and lower horizontal plates 7, 8, and a pair of left and right side plates 9, 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The holder 2 is inserted into the mounting hole 1A formed in the mounting member 1 and fixed therein by fixing means such as screw.
The side plates 9, 10 of the holder 2 are formed at their inner wall surfaces with guide grooves 11, 12 along the longitudinal direction for slidably guiding the first connector. The horizontal plate 7 is formed with a guide groove 13 with which an engaging pin 6B projecting from an upper surface of a rear end of the swinging lever 6 is engaged and guided. The guide groove 13 comprises an introducing portion 13A rearwardly extending from a front end of the holder 2, an arc driving grove portion 13B extending from an end of the introducing portion 13A rearwardly and inwardly, and a locking groove portion 13C extending from an end of the driving groove portion 13B rearwardly. The driving groove portion 13B guides the engaging pin 6B along an arc as the,first connector 3 is inserted into the holder 2, and the swinging lever 6 is rotated by the motion of the engaging pin 6B.
An engaging groove 16 is formed in a lower surface of a front end of the swinging lever 6. This engaging groove 16 includes an opening 16A which is an introducing/guiding portion of a driven pin 5A and an operation groove 16B which is continuously formed with the opening 16A and extending inward of a rear portion of the swinging bar 6.
A distance of the operation groove 16B with respect to the pivot 6A is set such that a distance between the operation groove 16B and the pivot 6A which is the swinging fulcrum is gradually reduced from a front end to a rear end of the operation groove 16B. With this design, a driving force input from the driving groove 13B to the swinging lever 6 is transmitted through the second connector 5 to move the latter in a direction in which it is connected to the first connector 3.
That is, when the first and second connectors 3, 5 are connected, as the first connector 3 is pushed into the holder 2 and slid and deformed, the operation groove 16B pulls the driven pin 5A toward the pivot 6A by the turning movement of the swinging lever 6, thereby moving the second connector 5 into the direction in which the second connector 5 is connected to the first connector 3, i.e., into the connecting side.
Positions and shapes of the driving groove 13B of the guide groove 13 with respect to the pivot 6A and the operation groove 16B of the engaging groove 16 are set such that a moving amount of the second connector 5 into the connection direction becomes smaller than a moving amount of the first connector 3 which is pushed into the holder 2. With this design, the driving force input to the swinging lever 6 is increased by the sliding operation at the time of connection, and the driving force is transmitted from the operation groove 16B to the driven pin 5A of the second connector 5.
Another swinging lever 6 is also provided on the other side face (lower face in FIG. 1) of the first connector 3, and another driven pin 5A projects from the other side face of the second connector 5.
In FIG. 1, the reference symbol 3A represents slide projections projecting from rear ends of opposite sides of the first connector 3. The slide projections 3A are guided by the guide grooves 11, 12 formed in the inner walls of the opposite side plates 9, 10.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, a temporarily mounting portion 3B which is temporarily mounted on the projection 2B of the front end opening peripheral edge of the holder 2 is formed between the pair of slide projections 3A, 3A. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, falling-out preventing projections 3C, 3C which are prevented from falling out by falling-out preventing portions 2A, 2A are provided on the opposite sides of the rear end of upper and lower surfaces of the first connector 3.
The operation will be explained next.
When the first connector 3 and the second connector 5 having the above structure are connected, the first connector 3 is inserted into the holder 2 in a state where the first connector 3 is opposed to a tip end opening of the holder 2. Then, the projections 3C of the first connector 3 ride over the falling-out preventing portions 2A and 2A of the holder 2 (see FIG. 2) in accordance with the inserting operation, and the temporarily mounting portions 3B of the first connector 3 abut against the projections 2B of the holder 2 (see FIG. 3). With this operation, the first connector 3 is temporarily mounted in a state where the first connector 3 is prevented from falling out. At the same time, the engaging pin 6B projecting from the rear end of the swinging lever 6 is introduced into the guide groove 13 of the holder 2.
At this stage, the holder 2 is fixed to the mounting member 1. In this stage, the first connector 3 is temporarily mounted to the holder 2, and the first connector 3 projects from the holder 2.
Next, the second connector 5 is fitted to the first connector 3.
At that time, if the first connector 3 is pushed rearward by the second connector 5, the temporarily mounted state of the first connector 3 is released. The first connector 3 is slid deeply into the holder 2 and at the same time, the driven pin 5A of the second connector 5 is introduced into the engaging groove 16 of the swinging lever 6, and the driven pin 5A and the swinging lever 6 are engaged with each other.
From this state, if the second connector 5 is further pushed against the first connector 3, the first connector 3 is slid deeply into the holder 2 and deformed, and in accordance with this motion, the engaging pin 6B of the swinging lever 6 slides along the arc driving groove 13B of the guide groove 13 of the holder 2, and the rotation force is generated to turn the swinging lever 6. As the swinging lever 6 is turned, the driven pin 5A of the second connector 5 slides along the operation groove 16B of the engaging groove 16, the driven pin 5A is pulled toward the pivot 6A which is the swinging fulcrum, and the second connector 5 is moved toward the first connector 3, i.e., toward the connecting side.
At that time, since the guide groove 13 and the engaging groove 16 are formed such that a sliding displacement amount of the first connector 3 which swings and displaces the swinging lever 6 becomes smaller than a moving amount of the first connector 3 into a connecting direction with the second connector 5 which is driven by the swinging lever 6, the driving force input to the swinging lever 6 is increased and transmitted to from the engaging groove 16 to the driven pin 5A. As a result, the second connector 5 is easily connected to the first connector 3 with a small operating force.
Next, when the connection between the first connector 3 and the second connector 5 is released, the second connector 5 is pulled forward. With this operation, the engaging pin 6B slides on the guide groove 13, the swinging lever 6 is turned in a direction opposite from that at the time of connecting operation, and the driven pin 5A falls out from the engaging groove 16. At that time also, the connection is easily released by the pushing-back force having increased pulling-out force due to the relation between the guide groove 13 and the engaging groove 16.
In the above-described conventional connecting mechanism of the connectors, apart from the swinging lever 6 which finally connect the first connector 3 to the holder 2, means for temporarily engaging the first connector 3 with the holder 2 (corresponding to the projection 2B, the temporarily mounting portion 3B, the falling-out preventing portion 2A, the falling-out preventing projection 3C shown in FIGS. 2 and 3) are provided, there is a problem that the structure becomes complicated correspondingly.
Further, since the first connector 3 is finally engaged with the holder 2 when the engaging pin 6B reaches the locking groove portion 13C in the deep recess of the guide groove 13 formed in the holder 2, if the precision of size of each of the guide groove 13 and the engaging pin 6B is not high, there is an adverse possibility that rattle is generated at the time of final engagement. Further, nothing absorbs an error in size and the like in the final engaging state and a process up to the final engaging state. Therefore, if the size precision is enhanced, the swinging lever 6 does not move smoothly in some cases.
Further, in the above-described conventional connecting mechanism of the connectors, the rotational force is applied to the swinging lever 6 by the combination of the curved guide groove 13 and the engaging pin 6B which slides therein. The connector-connecting force and connector-separating force greater than the operating force are obtained by the combination of the curved engaging groove 16 and the driven pin 5A which slides therein. Therefore, it is indispensable to work the guide groove 13 and the engaging groove 16, which complicates the structure and therefore, workability at the time of resin forming is inferior (especially, mold-drawing is difficult).
Further, in the above-described conventional connecting mechanism of the connectors, when the first connector is temporarily mounted as shown in FIG. 4, the first connector 3 largely projects from the holder 2. Therefore, when the second connector 5 is fitted in that state, the second connector 5 collides against the first connector 3 and an excessive external force may be applied to the first connector 3 unintentionally. That is, since the first connector 3 largely projects forward, an unstable force is prone to be applied to the first connector 3 when the second connector 5 is fitted depending upon the operating state, and there is a problem that the temporarily mounted state is released and the second connector 5 is not fitted reliably.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure of connector capable of simplifying the structure, eliminating the rattle in the mounted state, and smoothening a turning movement of a lever to smoothen the mounting operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connecting structure of connector capable of eliminating the need for forming a curved groove, thereby facilitating the working operation of the resin.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connecting structure of connector in which unnecessary or excessive force is not applied unintentionally to connectors when the connectors are fitted to each other, and the connectors can be reliably fitted to each other while maintaining a stable temporarily mounted state.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector connecting structure comprising, a connector holding member, a first connector held by the connector holding member, a second connector to be fitted to the first connector, a turning lever provided on the first connector, temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, the turning lever being turned by a fitting operation therebetween and finally engaged with the connector holding member, a pair of sandwiching projections provided on one end of the turning lever, located on a front face side and a back face side of a holding wall of the connector holding member for sandwiching the holding wall, and a resilient arm provided on a portion of at least the back face side which abuts against the holding wall of the sandwiching projection.
According to this arrangement, temporarily engagement and final engagement with respect to the connector holding member can be carried out by a turning position of one turning lever. At that time, error in size influencing the engaged portion can be absorbed by the resilient arm provided on the sandwiching projection. Further, unnecessary force generated when the turning lever is turned can be absorbed by the resilient arm. Further, the sandwiching projection can be slid and engaged with the position-restricting projection or recess utilizing deformation of the resilient arm.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the first aspect, the holding wall is provided with a position-restricting portion for restricting an engaging position of the sandwiching projection.
According to this arrangement, it is possible to slide and engage the sandwiching projection with the position-restricting projection or recess utilizing the deflection of the resilient arm provided on the sandwiching projection. In the temporarily engaged state, it is easy to positioning the members at the time of the fitting operation of the second connector by restricting the position of the sandwiching projection by the position-restricting portion.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the second aspect, the position-restricting portion restricts the position of the sandwiching projection with a predetermined backlash.
According to this arrangement, a certain backlash can be secured in a state in which the position of the sandwiching projection is restricted by the position-restricting portion. Therefore, when the second connector is fitted to the first connector in the temporarily engaged state, the first connector can automatically be aligned by an alignment mechanism.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector connecting structure comprising, a connector holding member, a first connector held by the connector holding member, a second connector to be fitted to the first connector, a turning lever provided on the first connector, temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, the turning lever being turned by a fitting operation therebetween and finally engaged with the connector holding member, and a driving projection provided on the turning lever, the driving projection being pushed and moved by a front end face of the second connector when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, thereby applying a rotational driving force to the turning lever.
According to this arrangement, if the second connector is pushed toward the first connector which is temporarily engaged with the connector holding member by the turning lever, the front end face of the second connector abuts against the driving projection, and the latter is pushed and moved. As a result, the turning lever is turned and finally engaged with the connector holding member, and the second connector is fitted to the first connector.
According to a fifth aspect, there is provided a connector connecting structure comprising, a connector holding member, a first connector held by the connector holding member, a second connector to be fitted to the first connector, a turning lever provided on the first connector, temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, the turning lever being turned by a fitting operation therebetween and finally engaged with the connector holding member, and a driving projection provided on the turning lever, the driving projection amplifying a pulling-out force acting on an engaged point between the turning lever and the connector holding member by an action of a lever utilizing rotation of the turning lever, and transmitting the pulling-out force as a pushing force for separating the second connector to a front end face of the second connector.
According to this arrangement, when the second connector which is fitted to the first connector is separated, if the pulling-out force is applied to the second connector, the pulling-out force is applied to the engaged point between the connector holding member and the turning lever, and the latter is turned into the separation direction. When the turning lever is turned, the pulling-out force applied to the engaged point is amplified by the action of a lever by the turning lever, and this force is transmitted from the driving projection to the front end face of the second connector as a pushing force. Therefore, it is possible to easily separate the second connector even with a small pulling-out operation.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector connecting structure comprising, a connector holding member, a first connector held by the connector holding member, a second connector to be fitted to the first connector, a turning lever provided on the first connector, temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, the turning lever being turned by a fitting operation therebetween and finally engaged with the connector holding member, and a driving projection provided on the turning lever, the driving projection being pushed and moved by a front end face of the second connector when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, thereby applying a rotational driving force to the turning lever, and the driving projection amplifying a pulling-out force acting on an engaged point between the turning lever and the connector holding member by an action of a lever utilizing rotation of the turning lever, and transmitting the pulling-out force as a pushing force for separating the second connector to a front end face of the second connector.
According to this arrangement, if the second connector is pushed and moved toward the first connector, the front end face abuts against the driving projection, and the latter is pushed and moved so that the turning lever is finally engaged with the connector holding member, and the second connector is fitted to the first connector. If the pulling-out force is applied to the second connector, the pulling-out force acts on the engaged point between the turning lever and the connector holding member, the turning lever is turned into the separation direction, the pulling-out force acting on the engaged point is amplified by the action of the lever due to the rotation of the turning lever, and the force is transmitted from the driving projection to the front end face of the second connector as a pushing force. Therefore, it is possible to easily separate the second connector even with a small pulling-out operation.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the connector connecting structure according further comprises a pair of sandwiching projections provided on one end of the turning lever, located on a front face side and a back face side of a holding wall of the connector holding member for sandwiching the holding wall, and a pulling-out force is applied to the sandwiching projection on the back face side at the time of connector separating operation, and a force for turning the turning lever into a separation direction is generated by the pulling-out force.
According to this arrangement, the first connector is finally engaged with the connector holding member by sandwiching the holding wall of the holding member by the pair of sandwiching projections provided on the turning lever. Further, if the pulling-out force is applied for separating the second connector in this state, the pulling-out force acts on the sandwiching projection of the back face side of the holding wall, and the turning lever is turned in the separation direction by the pulling-out force. A pushing and returning force which was amplified by the action of the lever is transmitted to the front end face of the second connector from the driving projection by the rotation of the turning lever, and the second connector is easily separated.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, the connector connecting structure comprises, a connector holding member, a first connector held by the connector holding member, and a second connector to be fitted to the first connector, wherein the connector holding member is provided at its front face wall with a recess, an inner peripheral wall of the recess is formed as a hood portion for fitting and guiding the connector when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and the first connector is disposed on a bottom wall of the recess.
According to this arrangement, even if an attempt is made to fit the second connector to the first connector in a state in which the position of the second connector is deviated, the second connector first abuts against the front face wall of the connector holding member or the inner peripheral wall of the recess as the hood portion. Since the second connector is guided by the inner peripheral wall of the recess as the hood, even when the first connector is temporarily engaged, the temporarily engaged state is not released, and it is possible to fit the second connector to the first connector 50 with appropriate force and direction.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the eighth aspect, a front end of the first connector is positioned on a location equal to the front face wall of the connector holding member or a location recessed into the recess.
According to this arrangement, since the first connector is disposed such as to be recessed in the recess from the front face wall of the connector holding member, when the second connector is fitted, the second connector should not hit the first connector nor an excessive lateral force should not be applied to the first connector by carelessness.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, the connector connecting structure of the eighth aspect further comprises engaging means provided on the first connector, wherein the engaging means is temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and the engaging means is finally engaged with the connector holding member by fitting the second connector to the first connector.
According to this arrangement, since the first connector is provided with the engaging means, it is possible to temporarily engage the first connector with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted. Further, the first connector can be finally engaged with the connector holding member using the engaging means by fitting the second connector to the first connector.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the tenth aspect, the engaging means is a turning lever provided on the first connector, temporarily engaged with the connector holding member before the second connector is fitted to the first connector, and when the second connector is fitted to the first connector, the turning lever being turned by a fitting operation therebetween and finally engaged with the connector holding member.
According to this arrangement, the temporarily engaging operation and the final engaging operation can be carried out separately by the turning position of the turning lever provided as the engaging means.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the eleventh aspect, the turning lever is provided at its one end with a pair of sandwiching projections respectively located on a front face side and a back face side of a bottom wall of the recess, the sandwiching projections sandwich the bottom wall, thereby engaging the connector holding member, and the sandwiching projections temporarily engage and finally engage the connector holding member by a positional relation of the pair of the sandwiching projections with respect to a turning position of the turning lever.
According to this structure, it is possible to engage the first connector with the connector holding by sandwiching the recess bottom wall between the pair of sandwiching projections provided on the turning lever. Further, the turning lever which was temporarily engaged with the connector holding member can be finally engaged with the connector holding member by turning the turning lever by the fitting operation of the second connector.